Touch
by DaisyDaisuki
Summary: Memang tidak bisa dengan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkannya  a very short fic!    for 691869's Day, Enjoy!  Watnig: OOC, Typo s , Shonen Ai  collab with R.A.K


Pagi hari yang cerah bukan awal yang cukup buruk bagi sang karnivora Namimori. Mengawali pagi dengan cuci muka dan sarapan seperti layaknya pelajar pada umumnya. Patroli di sekitar sekolah seperti hari-hari biasa, dan menghukum siswa-siswi yang melanggar aturan sekolah, semuanya terlalu rutin untuk dilakukannya. Namun, dalam hati sangat kecillll Hibari ia berdoa semoga hari ini ada 'kejutan kecil' untuk mengisi kebosanannya.

.

.

. Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Touch

RiitsuCrosszeria collab with RiikuAyaKaitani

Hibari and Mukuro belongs to each Other

Like My momma's (Eszett) said, they're need some love :p

Dedicated for 691869's day

7 August 2011

Warning:: Typo [s], Shonen Ai, OOC

.

.

.

Hibari Kyoya, sang karnivora Namimori verjalan di atas lantai koridor sekolah menuju sebuah ruangan khusus dimana ia biasa menghabiskan harinya. Yup, ruang komite disiplin. Dibukanya pintu itu dan ia melihat ITU. ITU adalah sebuah benda berwarna _navy blue_. ITU menutupi sebuah kepala orang. Benda ITU adalah benda yang menjadi ciri khas orang ini. Dan Hibari selalu merindu- ohok, maaf tolong tonfanya jangan di taruh di leher saya. Oke, dan benda itulah yang paling dibenci Hibari Kyoya. Mari kita lihat benda apakah ITU.

Jadi, benda itu adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jambul buah _tropical_ bernama nanas dengan nama pemilik MUKURO ROKUDO. Hibari dengan ekspresi tak tergambarkan (?) menatap sang RAJA NANAS yang tengah tertidur pulas. Kemudian, dengan sebuah hentakan Mukuro sudah berada di ambang batas hidup dan mati. _Thanks_ to Hibari Kyoya yang sudah menempelkan tonfa-nya di leher sang _King of Pineapple_.

"Mau apa kau kesini NANAS?" tanya Hibari garang. Awwr, _you're too wild for me boy_~ -DUAGH!- Ok, NGAKU! Siapa yang lempar trident tadi? Jangan mentang-mentang jeles! =3= *sewot*

"Kufufu selamat siang Kyoya." Jawab atau lebih tepatnya balas Mukuro dengan santai.

"Aku tanya sedang apa kau di sini, herbivore?" ulang Hibari.

Ok, ini langka! Hibari tidak pernah -coret- Hibari jarang mengulang pertanyaannya! Tapi untuk kekasih-uhuk- tercinta apa salahnya mengulang beberapa kata?~

"Kufufu~ Menemuimui eh?~ Aku rindu padamu." Jawab Mukuro.

"Mati saja kau."

Dan bisa kita bayangkan Hibari dan Mukuro 'bermain' bersama dengan tonfa metal dan trident, dan mungkin beberapa ilusi kecil. Tapi setidaknya Hibari mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan hari ini. Sebuah 'manian' baru yang akan membunuh kebosanannya hari ini. Mukuro tentu saja dengan senang hati menemani 'calon' kekasihnya hari ini. 'calon' kekasih huh?

"Sudahlah Kyoya, aku hanya ingin melepas rindu kau tahu? Aku pergi dari Vindice dengan susah payah~ Ayolah, berikan aku sedikit 'sambutan' hangat~" Pinta Mukuro dengan setengah memelas.

"_In your dream_. Kamikorosu" Balas Hibari sambil melancarkan serangan dengan makin ganas.

"Kufufu kamu yang memaksaku Kyou-kun."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, dengan sekejap saja Mukuro sudah menghentikan serangan Hibari dengan mudah. Ia mengunci pria yang lebih kecil dan labil-hei! Jangan lempar-lempar tonfa di sini! Ehem maaf.

"Diam sedikit Kyou-kun. Aku hanya ingin sedikit memelukmu." Ucap Mukuro serius sambil menarik pinggang Hibari.

'Blush'

Hibari akhirnya menyerah dan menurut. Ah, persetan dengan gengsi dan segala rasa malu. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan sang _skylark._ Dengan wajah memerah mirip kepiting rebus, Hibari membalas pelukan hangat Mukuro. Mukuro tersenyum lembut. Diraihnya wajah Hibari. Dengan lembut Mukuro menjatuhkan kecupan kecil di dahi sang _skaylark_. Dari dahi turun ke pipi kanan, lalu ke hidung, lalu ke pipi kiri dan terakhir bermuara di bibir.

Pasangan ini memang bodoh. Tidak ada yang mau jujur-Ah, bukan. Salah satu tidak jujur sih. Meski begitu, tentu saja mereka punya cara sendiri untuk mengungkapkan '_I love you_'. Hanya dengan sentuhan kecil saja sudah cukup. Sebuah sentuhan ringan yang akan selalu dikenang keduanya ^^

.

.

.

.

The End…?

.

.

.

.

.

Ok, who wants some lemon? :p

.

.

Selesai sudah kerjaan saya! Thanks to RiikuAyaKaitani atas ajakan collab-nya~ n_n betewe ke Zimbabwe naek busway, yang pingin lemon angkat tangan ya :p Tapi mangap ya kalo jelek.. *ditampol berjamaah*  
>mueheheheh kalo banyak yang minta lemon nanti saya kabulkan :p Jya~<p> 


End file.
